vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darby O'Gill and the Little People VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Opening Previews * Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Eating PSA Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * 101 Dalmatians Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Muppet Treasure Island * Oliver and Company * Toy Story * Lash by Lash * Skyline Chili * Walt Disney World Resort Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * WALT DISNEY presents * Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy in * "Darby O'Gill and the Little People" * VistaVision® * Technicolor® * With the Talents of: ** Albert Sharpe as Darby O'Gill ** Janet Munro as Katie O'Gill ** Sean Connery as Michael McBride ** Jimmy O'Dea as King Brian ** Kieron Moore as Pony Sugrue ** Estelle Winwood as Widow Sheelah Sugrue ** Walter Fitzgerald as Lord Fitzpatrick ** Denis O'Dea as Father Murphy ** J.G. Devlin as Tom Kerrigan ** Jack MacGowran as Phadrig Oge (King Brian's adjutant) ** Farrell Pelly as Paddy Scanlon ** Nora O'Mahoney as Molly Malloy * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett * Special Consultant: Boyce R. Doyle - End Credits * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin * Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson * Film Processing: Bill Brazner * © Copyright MCMLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 * This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor * RCA Sound Recording * Music Adaptation: George Bruns * Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence * Choral Arrangements: John Rarig * Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft * Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute * Conductor: Frederick Stark * Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet * Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner * Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson * Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle * Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Folk, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade * Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Sual Bass, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon, Chuck Jones, Xaiver Atencio * Color Styling: Eyvind Earle * Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Character Styling: Tom Oreb * Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery * Character Animators: Hal King, Bill Justice, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Art Stevens Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien, Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, George Goepper, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield, Al Stetter, Hal Sutherland, Iwao Takamoto * Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Sheila Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Jerry Hathcock, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Ric Gonzalez, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Inker: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Ink & Paint Artist: Karin Holmquist, Joanna Romersa * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams * Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher * Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby * Supervising Directors: Richard Williams Studios Clyde Geronimi * Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles * The End A Walt Disney Production * CAST ** Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy ** Albert Sharpe as Darby O'Gill ** Janet Munro as Katie O'Gill ** Sean Connery as Michael McBride ** Jimmy O'Dea as King Brian ** Kieron Moore as Pony Sugrue ** Estelle Winwood as Widow Sheelah Sugrue ** Walter Fitzgerald as Lord Fitzpatrick ** Denis O'Dea as Father Murphy ** J.G. Devlin as Tom Kerrigan ** Jack MacGowran as Phadrig Oge (King Brian's adjutant) ** Farrell Pelly as Paddy Scanlon ** Nora O'Mahoney as Molly Malloy ** Marvin Miller - Narrator Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Production Category:1990s